JUSTICE LEAGUE ARENA
by Thecrimsonbolt
Summary: Series of one shots about the DC universes heroes and villains fighting to the death in the arena style of roman gladiator fights. Will take any fights written  in the comments. This is my first fan fiction story and would love reviews of my writing.
1. Chapter 1

Series of one shots about the DC universes heroes and villains fighting to the death in the arena style of roman gladiator fights. Will take any fights written in the comments. This is my first fan fiction story and would love reviews of my writing.

BATMAN VS. GREEN ARROW

Bruce and Oliver both knew that this moment was going to happen. They were both warriors and they could sense that only blood could determine who was the better fighter. Honor alone was enough to make Bruce beat Oliver to death, but Oliver had a few tricks that would make even the legend of batman find the end of his existence. They both walk in to the empty sand of the gigantic arena and the faint blue tint of the force field that stands hundreds of feet above there heads. Two humans that stand there own in a superhuman world. Both of them in there known attire, hear the loud sound of the bell and the voice of there master screaming the words " FIGHT!. Oliver pulled out a arrow and shot at Bruce. Bruce pulled out a batarang threw it at the arrow and the arrow snapped in half. Batman ran at Oliver and punched him right in the face and Oliver fell to the ground. Green arrow realized that his only chance was that he could beat him at a distance and decided to run away in a rollout away far from the dark knights attacks, the crowd booed at the lack of blood early in the match and his hesitation from the fight. Green arrow shot three arrows at once as Bruce easily blocked the first two as they bolted towards his chest but the third dug into the ground below his feet which blowed up in an explosion with a surprised batman flying back into the hard concrete wall, Oliver knew that he would never fall for that trick got what he needed from that strike though a advantage and a important chance to find a break from a constant attack. Bruce on the other side of the spectrum was pissed and realized something ollie didn't, he was predictable, cocky, and overall a warrior who would be defeated. batman planted explosive gel in four positions on the outskirts of the arena while also dodging his arrows. After a range battle for many minutes Bruce detonated the gel and caught him of guard, Bruce took the chance to run up close and beat Oliver until the edge of death but at the last minute green arrow pulled out a knife and stabbed him in the kidney in between his plate armor. Bruce fell back In pain but for only a moment because he knew he could not show weakness It was the warriors way, the way he was trained by the league of assassins prohibited this look of desperation . He knew that he had to win fast or he would lose too much blood to fight. He got up close and fought and used a batarang to stab Ollie, then kicked him into the wall, oliver in fear flinched at these attacked and was punished for that mistake. Batman uppercut green arrow and knocked him to the ground Oliver had Bruce's hand on his chin and on his temple in the motion to snap his neck. He saw blood dripping from his face and bruce told him I will see you in the afterlife, and snapped green arrows neck. *please comment for more battles if you want any


	2. Superman V Wonder Woman

Wonder Woman vs. Superman

Diana and Clark were gods among men. Two titans of the arena that stood head and shoulders above the rest. From Krypton to Themyscira they were warriors and the moment has come to show who was the best. they walk onto the sand and wait for the sound of there masters voice to start the fight, and there wishes are granted. Diana let out a war cry and started running at the speed of sound towards Clark. Clark flew at the same pace and caused a sonic clash. The sand flew back as did them They both crashed to the ran to Diana she stood there and waited till the last second then darted to the left and wrapped the lasso of truth around his neck and hurled his body into the concrete was stunned with the sheer force of her strike Clark flew toward wonder woman and punched her right in her stomach and she flew back in picked her up by her neck and started choking her she in panic and hit him in the face with her indestructible bracelet and withdrawn his grip from her throat in striked him in the face while he was down. Clark got right back up then picked her up and threw her across the arena he tried to laser eye her but Diana pulled out her shield blocked the laser and hit clark right in the darted over to him and hit him right in the face with her shield Superman freeze breathed her shield and wonder woman was forced to let it ripped a piece of the wall barrier and threw it at piece of wall fell on top of her Clark stood on the top of the piece of the wall diana saw his eyes starting to glow red she had to rolled over but the laser got her right in the arm wonder woman yelled In pain. Wonder Woman saw Clark darting toward her and at the last second threw his face into the wall while his head was stuck in the wall..wonder woman pulled out her sword as Clark ripped the concrete wall and used the clump of the wall as a shield. Diana was striking the clump of the wall with her sword trying to hit superman but Clark kept finally cut the piece of wall right in half wonder woman was going to stab Clark but he grabbed the handle of the sword ripped it out of her hands and stabbed wonder woman right in the fell back Clark was about to stab Diana in the chest but she kicked the sword out of his hands pulled out the lasso of truth wrapped around his neck drug him to the ground kept wrapping it around and started choking it wouldn't do her no good he could not die from not breathing so superman elbowed wonder woman in the face Clark said "you were my friend I thought you would have my back. Diana replied "not today, today I will have you're back to the ground with me stabbing you in the chest".Clark was furious and tried to punch wonder woman in the face to turn her head to mush but she moved and the punch made a huge hole in the picked her up and flew to the top of arena she saw the force only inches away and could hear the sizzle of the electric blue tinted transparent force field. Clark punched her multiple times the stomach and face and she dropped her sword. diana accepted death was soon if she did not think but found the opportunity she needed. she grabbed superman and pushed him into the force field and it burned Clark's back and shoulders and he fell to the woman fell to the ground on her legs she picked up her magical sword and walked over to his burnt body and slit Clark's neck. Clark was finally dead. Diana was so relieved that she was alive and superman was dead. she stands a goddess in the arena, as she hears the crowd shout Wonder Woman.


End file.
